Like a Lollipop
by The Creatress
Summary: Romance/humour. Two-shot. Post TTP. An extended version of 'Oh, Holly, Holly, Holly, Holly.' Artemis and Holly are playing chess and he soon finds it hard to concentrate. His elf-kissing days... Are just beginning. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

xXxXxXx

Author's Note:

Okay, this is hard to explain… It's an extended version of Oh, Holly, Holly, Holly, rated M for a reason. I am warning you right now. (For those of you who never read the author's note, don't blame me when your noses start bleeding.) The characters may be a little OOC and a few things might look off… and I am a very, very nervous virgin AH writer.

Enjoy.

Luv

Creatress

xXxXxXxXx

Note: Special thanks to co-writer bohemianneko

Like a Lollipop

Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl II was usually talented at chess. It was one of his favourite games, but it always hard to find someone who can challenge him. He was smarter and more strategically gifted than just about every person he'd ever met. But then Artemis met Holly.

This was the first time that Artemis and Holly had ever played chess. Artemis had called her up and invited her over to the manor so that they can spend time together and _relax_ – they'd earned it after chasing Opal down in the past and rescuing their little lemur, Jayjay. So he'd proposed that they play his favourite and, usually, _relaxing_ game – chess.

But now, Artemis was finding it hard to relax. Holly was a formidable opponent, indeed. She'd chosen a strategy that he'd never seen coming – distraction. With her lips. Apparently, his elf-kissing days were far from over.

Artemis just couldn't concentrate on the game. He couldn't keep his eyes on the board. How could he?! It was physically impossible – his heart rate had more than doubled, his body temperature was rising, his pupils had dilated and his throat was running dry. He could barely _think_. All because Holly had a look of pure pleasure on her face, as she worked her small mouth to devour what she was also lightly holding in her gentle grasp, running her tongue along its shaft, working her lips over its tip.

A low growl emanated from the back of Artemis' throat as Holly suddenly fully swallowed the large, wet, warm… "Holly, put that down!" he suddenly snapped.

Holly stopped what she was doing, her eyes widening at the sudden – and strange – order. It was hard to obey him, but she managed to remove the Jumbo Sized Super Blow Pop from her mouth. Before she could demand why, Artemis had turned back to the chess board, scowling at the pieces.

"I _hate_ lollipops." The mastermind moved a pawn forward randomly, the force of the piece hitting the board leaving a slight ringing behind the sharp 'thud' sound it made.

Holly's eyes widened even more, but she gingerly started to take the lollipop back into her mouth again, because she rather wanted to finish it. However, she chose not to say anything as a sly smile worked its way across her lips around the candy as she suddenly saw an opportunity to check her close friend. Feeling quite pleased with herself, she took it. She slowly slid the lollipop back out of her mouth before she grinned at the scowling genius across the coffee table. "Problems?" she asked, innocently. She stuck the lollipop back into her mouth.

Artemis looked up just in time to see the lollipop disappear between Holly's small, wet lips. He scowled again as a sudden ache throbbed at the base of his stomach. "Obviously," he said, the hint of a snarl behind his calm tone. "I believe I told you to spit that out?" His icy voice would have sent any member of the Russian mafia bolting to do as he said… But Holly wasn't in the Russian mafia. Artemis turned back to the chess board, knowing full well that the lollipop would still be in her mouth when he looked up again, and feeling extremely put out for it.

Holly closed her eyes and slipped the lollipop out of her mouth, the motion making a very soft, slightly wet noise as the sticky candy rubbed past her lips. The noise drew Artemis' attention to her, and she tapped the head of the lollipop to her lower lip and very slowly and lightly licked it before drawing her tongue back into her mouth. Then, she opened her eyes to catch Artemis' gaze. "You didn't have a problem with it when I opened it," she recalled.

Artemis stared at the lollipop and Holly's mouth for a long moment before he suddenly realized that his own lips were very, very dry. He licked them quickly before noticing that it really didn't help. A random thought hit him as he suddenly wondered if the flavour of the lollipop had rubbed off on Holly's lips. He slowly started talking again, choosing his words carefully. "I had problems when you opened it, but at the point in our relationship, I shouldn't need to repeatedly remind you how much I hate those things." He suddenly sent a glare her way, feeling more frustrated than he has been all afternoon.

Blissfully unaware of the discomfort she's causing and innocently assuming it's just more typical bickering between them, she took a long lick of the lollipop. "At this point in our relationship, you are also aware that I do not like to eat many forms of meat. But do I complain about what you eat?"

Any other man would have been taken off guard by such a logical argument. Artemis managed a small smirk, keeping his eyes on the board. "It's not that I don't like lollipops because I don't believe in killing sugarcanes to make candy." But then he made the mistake of looking up to see Holly suckling gently on the lollipop again. He forced himself to take a deep breath, and decided that something must be done, for the sake of his sanity if nothing else. "May I ask you something?"

Holly's only response was to meet his eyes, showing that she was paying attention, even if she was still working on her candy.

"What is it exactly that you find so pleasurable about sucking on something so big for so long?"

Holly froze. The context of the conversation had started to dawn on her at the word 'pleasurable' and onwards, but now she didn't know how to react or what to think. Slowly, almost subconsciously, she pulled the lollipop out of her mouth. It was Artemis' slow, triumphant smile that snapped her out of her trance. "I…" Holly cleared her throat, glancing away a bit.

"You…?" Artemis prodded, a hint of that dangerous smile of his starting to appear at the corner of his mouth.

Holly's eyes were alight with surprise and curiousity. It was hard for her to look at Artemis, but it was equally hard to look away. Suddenly, she remembered what it was like to kiss him, and started mentally scolding herself for it.

Artemis continued, the effect he was having on his friend becoming obvious. "It just seems to me that when you're with your very best friend, who has been with you through so much, who you even kissed, who you _never_ see… There are better things you can do with yofur mouth."

Holly was desperately trying to save face now, trying not to let on what she thinks, afraid that she's wrong and knowing that if she was right, it would still be a… Uhh… Sticky situation. She gulped, inhaling a little, trying to sound sure of herself. "I was licking it…" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wanted to slap herself on the forehead. She deflated visibly, feeling helpless and frustrated that Artemis Fowl was once again entrapping her. "It's candy…"

"My, my. Aren't we trying to be clear about every little thing today?" Artemis tried not smile his vampiric smile, lest Holly figure out that he was up to something. "As long as you're being clear and concise on. Every. Little. Thing. You say…There is something you said about which I'm not completely clear upon."

Holly frowned, sensing another trap. Artemis Fowl was never "not completely clear" on anything.

Artemis straightened in his armchair, pretending not to notice the wary look Holly had on her face. "Now, seeing as you seem to have lost your appetite for your… Candy… You can use your mouth to answer me first before we find some other use for it." He watched with a deceivingly calm expression as Holly's throat moved the slightest bit at that. "Why would you say _my_ elf-kissing days are over, when it was _you_ who kissed me?" he asked, seemingly innocently. "How can my elf-kissing days be over when they truly didn't begin in the first place?"

Holly gulped again, realizing that there's no winning against him, as usual. "Artemis… I told you." She sounded defeated, even to herself. "It's not a challenge." She tried another tactic, and tried to divert his attention. "But you said this game was, so are you going to move your King any time this century?" She quickly brought the candy back to her mouth, letting his lips slide over it before she could change her mind. Besides, the distraction the lollipop brings to her friend could only work in her favour… Right?

Artemis, completely undeterred, smiled inwardly, detecting Holly's indecisiveness as well as he can sense her presence whenever she appeared at the manor. He didn't even glace at the board to make a move. "Check," he said, simply. "You never answered my question. How can something be over if it never began? It doesn't make sense. But you said it wasn't a challenge… It seems to me that the only way to make sure that it is not in fact a challenge… Is to begin the thing that you claim is over – but cannot be, as it never truly began – and see if you still want it to 'not be a challenge' once it is truly over. Are you with me, Holly?" He paused for a second. "Oh, and the only way you can escape that check is to move your king-side castle two spaces to the right."

Holly removed the lollipop from her mouth again, and her eyes wandered to the board. Cautiously, she made the move Artemis had just advised her to before she looked up at him, seemingly more interested in the fact that he'd help her with the game. "Why did you just tell me that?"

Artemis sighed, and responded in a voice that was as honest as his could get without becoming false. "It just seems like a shame, a wasted opportunity to let go of something that could have been..." He paused to think of a word that could be used to describe what a romantic relationship between the two of them might like. "…Great. Just because I did something that shook your trust in me." He then leaned forward and moved his knight.

Holly didn't know how to respond. A large part of her mind was screaming at her not to listen to him, not to set herself up to get hurt like she did last time. And the time before that. And the time before _that_. But as much as she heard the advice, she was listening more to the young man in front of her than to her own senses.

Artemis glanced up, and met Holly's gaze for a few seconds. He continued talking in the same tone. "Giving up something so big without giving it a chance, something that could last a lifetime, because I did something that shook your trust in me for just a short while? By the way, stop staring at your queen. I know what you're thinking and I wouldn't make that move."

Holly snapped out of her thoughts, and realized that she had actually dropped her gaze to her queen piece. It baffled her that Artemis could move between two subjects without blinking. She blinked a few times before looking up at him. In a tone that was a strange mix of pleading and scolding, she groaned. "Artemis…"

"Yes?" Artemis glanced up and the look on Holly's face threw him for a second. She looked so different than how she usually looked. She looked rather like a lost kitten who really needed a friend. He became a little wary and suddenly wondered if a fellatio fantasy was worth all this. But then, he quickly decided that a future together was worth it, even if a fellatio fantasy wasn't. "Artemis, what, Holly?"

Holly suddenly licked at her own lips, noticing that they were dry. "It's… It's dangerous, Artemis." Then, she promptly stuck the lollipop back into her mouth, realizing too late that she probably shouldn't have done that.

Artemis quirked an eyebrow at her. "What's dangerous about it, Holly? Are you afraid that the LEP will take it less than happily? Or are you afraid I might hurt you again?" He glanced at the chess board. "By the way, it's still your move. May I suggest taking your king back a step?"

Holly smiled in spite of herself, taking the lollipop out of her mouth again. She couldn't help but consider Artemis' cavalier attitude about the authorities she was concerned about, his voice having the power to bring out her rebellious streak. She stared at the board for a second, also considering the move he'd just told her to make. In a decidedly lighter tone, she asked him, "Artemis, why don't you just… Play with yourself?" Giving him a small, coy glance, she quickly made the move, biting her lip softly as soon as the words left her mouth.

Artemis stared at Holly for a second, the very fact that he didn't seem to react being the thing to give away that he got the message. Then, he smirked a little, trying to keep his composure, but inwardly feeling relieved to be getting somewhere. "But, Holly, it's so much more fun playing with you, rather than playing with myself whilst only thinking of you."

Holly stopped short and her face crumpled a little as she frowned. "You think about playing chess with me?"

Artemis almost laughed out loud when the look of realization cross his elfin friend's face a second too late. "Chess," he confirmed. "And other… Games." He sobered as Holly rubbed at her forehead with her free hand, and looked into her eyes. "You didn't answer my questions."

Holly frowned, forgetting to be embarrassed. "It's both. You and the LEP." She met his gaze and continued, speaking slowly, figuring it out for herself, too. "But, you, Artemis, you… You are dangerous." She glanced away for a second, and her voice grew softer, as if saying it out loud might invoke that side of him. "You know you are."

Artemis didn't argue with her as he made his move on the chess board. There was something about the way she said it that left no room for debate. There was some space for questions, though. "How? How exactly am I dangerous?"

Holly didn't answer straight away. She hesitated, gnawing at her lower lip before she finally sighed. "You're like fire… You tend to burn down everything you touch." She leaned forward and moved one of her pawns forward. She almost jumped, a chilly jolt shooting up her spine, when Artemis' hand caught hers before she took it back. Her eyes snapped back up to meet his in surprise.

Artemis tightened his hold on Holly's hand a little. "Does this burn?" he asked, sounding honestly curious.

Holly cleared her throat a little, and glanced away a few times as the chill she'd just felt turned into a rather exciting heat. When she answered, her voice was soft and hoarse, even though she'd just cleared her throat. "Yes." She then gently jerked her hand out of his grip.

For a second, neither of them moved, and Holly broke the stillness by doing something that a part of her recognized as stupid. She stuck what was left of the lollipop back into her mouth.

Artemis inwardly took a deep breath, feeling a little put off by Holly taking her hand away. But he was undefeated nonetheless, and the sight of the lollipop disappearing back into Holly's mouth only strengthened that resolve. "Was is a good kind of burn or a bad kind of burn?"

Holly shrugged a little before popping the lollipop out of her mouth. "Neither." Growing more sure of herself, she licked the tip the lollipop with a very nimble and flexible motion with the very tip of her tongue briefly, watching Artemis stealthily to see if his demeanor changed. "It's what you are."

Artemis' demeanor didn't change, but he had noticed. The sight, once again, strengthened his resolve to recreate what they once had in the past. "It's what I am," he repeated. "Do you like what I am?"

Holly suddenly found herself looking Artemis over, much more aware of his physical presence, noticing the ways in which he was so different… Human, pale, tall, slim… But above all else, male. She suddenly thought that their differences were fascinating and she noticed how mature his face had grown since she'd first met him. But he was still young. Why was he doing this to her? "I… You… You're very different."

Artemis smirked, noticing Holly's gaze, thinking that subtlety was not her strong suit. Then again, tit for tag, so… "I know. You're little different from a few years ago, but…" He slowly looked over her eyes, blue and hazel, before sending a burning glance down her small, yet beautifully curvaceous body, finally resting his gaze on her lips before meeting hers eyes again. "I thought you were pretty then, too."

Holly swallowed, realizing that mutual attraction was not so easily shaken. "Artemis, you… You're a… You're just…" She mentally searched for the English and human word it, for once, because she was exasperated and the concept was so strange when applying it to the young man before her. "A teenager. Three years gone or not… You're only about three years older than the child I met." She tried to regulate her breath when she noticed that she was slightly gasping, her heart rate increasing as more heat rushed to her face, neck and chest.

Artemis frowned. "Please don't turn into another person who makes my life hard because of my age. Everything I had to face in my life made me mature faster than my years. You make teenagers out to look like children, whereas the world considers them 'young adults.' Besides…" The smile he gave her then was very masculine in all its charm. "Three years? And we're still _talking_ about it? And you say you're not a prude…"

Holly blushed and visibly squirmed a bit. "_Artemis_," she said, in a voice she hoped was scolding. She found herself smiling in spite of herself and tried to bite her lip hard enough to make herself stop. However, she accidentally bit too hard and broke some skin, and a singular spark of magic automatically flickered across the sensitive skin to heal the damage.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, a sudden extra burst of testosterone at the sight of the magic shimmering across Holly's lips making his formerly cool eyes a little more predatory. He watched her squirm for a second. "I love that you enjoy saying my name so much."

Hating or loving… Or both… This more every second, Holly made an almost inaudible sound at the back of her throat, too soft to even be a whine, but the primal message in it being all the same, as the thought of… Saying Artemis' name… Suddenly became an entirely other thing as a flash of images flickered through her mind, too quick to be graphic, but too vivid to be ignored. Flustered, she stammered, "I – I don't… It's just…"

"It's just?"

Holly was blinking a bit more than usual, trying to make her mind's eye calm down. The effect of Artemis' tone on her was making her feel like she was going to come unglued. "Nothing," she finally said, trying to keep her voice steady. She tried not to notice the hungry, calculating spark in his eyes. She recognized that look from before, from years ago. Hopefully, he wouldn't ask her to once again 'look into his eyes and tell him he couldn't.' "It's" – her voice almost cracked. " - Nothing."

Artemis was suddenly entranced by the skin rippling across Holly's throat as her breath hitched around her words and the way her tongue lapped at her plump, bow-shaped lips in her nervousness. She never was as good as hiding her feelings, her anxiety as he was. Or maybe he could just read her better. On an impulse, he got up off the armchair and stepped around the coffee table to sit beside her on the loveseat. "It's nothing?" He gave her the slightest smile, an almost deceivingly calm smile.

Holly's eyes widened when she sensed Artemis' movement, but she was now staring at the chess board, trying desperately not to look at her friend. Her elfin nature caused her to be much more attuned with primal, natural forces than even Artemis could imagine, and she had more than a feeling that he would exploit it to a dangerous degree if he knew.

Holly glanced back up at him to confirm that it was 'nothing' but suddenly found that she couldn't speak. She could smell him now – she'd never really noticed how he smelled before this. She could pick up the faint scent of his skin, and the smell of expensive, silly but, for some reason, alluring cologne as he neared her, causing her to lick her lips one more time.

Holly could feel her lips burning again, tingling with memory, but it's different now. Her eyes were almost tearing and the sensation almost caused her to whimper as her own tongue touched the inside of her lower lip. It was becoming harder and harder not to make the hitching in her breath obvious, not caring any longer, just needing to breathe, the fact that breathing caused his scent to further cloud her mind driving her crazy. Could she ever think straight around him?

The nervous fear in Holly's eyes were almost as exhilarating as the sight, the sound of her gasps for breath. At least she was as nervous as he was, if not more. Just like the last time her lips had met his, reason had left him. There was only need in him fnow, this time joined only by primal lust. He inwardly inhaled before gently grasping the side her jaw, feeling her fast heartbeat at her neck, under her soft and unbelievably warm skin before he finally, pressed his lips against hers.

For a second, Holly was completely still. Then a soft, almost inaudible 'mm' sound escaped her vocal chords as she felt the tingling, the burning intensify within her lips to the point that, entirely too easily, she felt her hips squirm in a veryf… Different… Way just once. As she started to kiss back, deep emotional and primal needs mingled to cause her to forget objection and to actually deepen the kiss a bit more quickly than Artemis would have expected.

Pleasure ripped through Artemis at this touch alone, and his other hand searched for her before finally taking her hand and gripping it tightly as a plethora of indefinable emotions arise in him at the feel of Holly kissing back, fueling the blazing lust until it was an all-consuming fire.

Gradually, and without breaking the kiss, she ran the tip of the fingers on her free hand along the hand Artemis had on her face and in turn, held it gently. She then moved her hand to the back of his neck, forcing him a bit closer to her as she, with both lust and affection, pushed her tongue between his lips teasingly.

Almost as soon as her tongue entered the warmth of his mouth, she pulled it back into her own, gently brushing her lips over his without ever breaking contact.

Somehow, Artemis registered Holly's tongue's brief presence in his mouth, and this sent another jolt of lust through him. As soon as he felt himself harden, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, so that her bosom was crushed against his chest. It wasn't enough; he still needed her closer. He pressed his lips harder against hers before he prodded rather aggressively at her lips, so that he could hunt down her soft, delicious, _teasing_ tongue.

Noticing this, Holly couldn't help but smile against Artemis' lips as she mischievously parted her lips just enough to allow his tongue partial entry before she quickly wrapped her warm, almost hot, lips around it. She could practically feel his irritation before she started to very softly suck the tip of it… Just like she'd done with that lollipop…

A short, yet deep and throaty groan escapes his throat as she sucked on his tongue, the action sending his mind reeling as vivid, sinful images of fantasies flashed through his head. He got even harder, feeling his pants tighten against him. He pulled her closer so that she was almost in his lap, so that she also could be aware of what she was doing to him.

Holly whimpered a little, her voice's magical, hypnotic quality conveying all sorts of primal things – a kind of innocence mingled with a kind of wanton abandon, fear and longing, lust and need, and every other hungry, sinful and chaste emotion possible, coursing through her small frame, finally causing her to lose her breath and concentration. As soon as she broke the kiss, she suddenly wanted to see him do something as another smile grew across her face. She picked up what was left of the lollipop and sucked on it once, just to get it wet again.

Almost grinning gleefully, Holly slid it over Artemis' lower lip, pulling back just enough to take her weight from his lap a bit so that she could look into his eyes. In a voice that was more her, a bit commanding, but also soft and coaxing, she told him, "Lick it."

Artemis inhaled sharply, having been completely unaware of how much he's been out of her breath. Reality started to settle again, but that only served to make him even more aware of how aroused he was. Feeling a little taken aback by the sudden actions and words by the unbelievable woman in his arms, he smiled and caught the hand she held the lollipop with it so that she couldn't put it into his mouth while he replied. "Holly… If I lick you lollipop, what'll you have to lick?" Without waiting for a response, he jerked her closer, just about grinding his hips into hers as he placed a quick kiss against her lips, still holding her hand firmly until they had a suitable deal.

Holly flushed and inhaled sharply as she tried to come to terms with feeling how hard he was through his pants. Her weight was on him enough for her to feel the threading of his pulse faintly between her legs, it making her mind spin and body tremble softly, actually feeling herself salivate a bit and another part of her begin to tingle distinctly.

After taking a shuddering breath, she finally manages to smile, a silly, warm sort of smile that conveyed the other side of this whole affair, though it's still tinged with that same forbidden desire. Coyly, as she looked at him and realized that she found him quite sexy, playing off her own relative youth. "I promise to lick something besides the lollipop," she promised. "Something you'll like." The rational part of her mind that was still screaming at her to stop realized that she did want this but that she must establish something first, but she tried to maintain her playful, teasing tone. "Do you trust me?"

Interesting choice of words. In response, Artemis smirked, let her hand go and opened his mouth enough for her to push the lollipop past his lips in response. He moved his hands down to her waist to let his fingers run up and down her back and sides, playing with the soft material of her top as he waited.

Holly gently turned the lollipop around a bit so that it will cause gentle friction inside his mouth, laughing at the silliness of it, but watching and wanting to see it for very, very serious reasons.

Artemis gave Holly a small smile before closing his eyes and concentrating on the sweet candy, which has, by now, grown rather small. Which was how he liked it. He swirled his tongue around it, prodding at it and gently licking it. Finally, he gently nipped at it with his teeth before simply sucking at it, finding that he actually enjoyed the small, piece of candy.

Holly laughed and watched with fascination as he did this, but as soon as it was finished, she found herself impatient. With another bit of mischief in her eyes, as she casually let the lollipop stick drop to the rug below, she lovingly kissed the very corner of his mouth. "Thank you."

Artemis gave her a little, yet impatient smirk as she shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "For…?" But then, he moved the wrong way and caused his hardness to graze against Holly's leg through his pants and a frustrated groan escaped him. "Never mind. You can tell me after you pay me back."

Holly realized what happened, and her eyes widened a little before she smiled angelically. "Thank you for licking it," she elaborated. Slowing, obviously enjoying herself, she kissed his cheek, in much the same way as she had so many times before now – it suddenly seemed almost naughty because of its previous context. "And I promised I'd lick something that you liked, but..." She pecked his other cheek. "Did I say when, exactly?"

Holly grinned at the thoroughlyf irritated look in his eyes; she had known that her words would drive Artemis Fowl almost mad, though she fully intended to take care of it soon.

Artemis' hands left Holly's back to move to her shoulders before he gently pushed her down, as his eyes darkened with lust. With one hand, she started to unbuckle his belt, his hand trembling around the garment. "I'm not a patient person, Holly."f

Holly caught Artemis' hands and easily slipped back up to her former position of sitting up in his lap. "I know," she acknowledged. "But not yet." She then forcefully placed his hands on her hips in a way that indicated that they were to stay there, relishing the thought of the mastermind giving up control for a while.

Holly leaned in and kissed Artemis' cheek again, but this time, started kissing a trail from his cheek to his rounded, human ear, fascinated by the difference between it and her own. She took the lower part of the lobe and started licking it slowly.

Artemis sighed a little at the kisses and Holly's soft lips massaging his ear, and chose to accept his fate… For now. He stored her behaviour in his memory so that he can get appropriate revenge later. Just then, he realized that Holly's ears were inches away from his mouth. The tingling in his skin and ear were enough to make his toes curl, and he was human… Remembering what he knew about fairies' anatomies – the way their ear twitched and tingled when they were nervous, sensed something wrong, … - he gripped Holly's hips a little tighter and moved her to force her to let go of his ear.

Holly whined a bit when she was stopped, disappointed that she couldn't continue to play with such a novel plaything as a human ear, the fact that it's so forbidden making the experience that much greater. More overwhelming still was the fact that it was Artemis Fowl she was playing with…

Before Holly could react, Artemis lips were exploring her ear, his tongue teasingly running along the outside, his teeth nipping at her lobe before his lips were suddenly clamped around the tip, where he proceeded to suck at her skin.

"Artemis!" Holly whimpered and gasped, almost crying out but losing her voice in the act, the feeling so overwhelming that she had to grip the fabric of the shoulders on Artemis' shirt. Her fingernails were digging into his skin a bit through the fabric. Every sound coming from her throat almost purely animal except for the natural, hypnotic elegance of her voice being mingled with it. "How – please…"

Artemis answered without moving his lips from her ear, yet his voice was as smooth and almost smug to the point of mocking, obviously still annoyed with her earlier actions. "Please what?"

Holly sobbed, almost pitifully, as she's so overwhelmed that she has to catch her breath again, her body trembling very slightly. She could barely think straight. "I don't… I don't know… How did _you_ know?!" She tried to squirm away from him.

Artemis chuckled in her ear, never once moving his lips from her skin, noticing how it had grown warmer. Here was something that could never be achieved with a human girl… "I know you, Holly." Without giving her a chance to respond, and just to see how sensitive the actual tip of her ear really was, he nipped at it with his teeth.

Holly made a sound that was almost exactly between a very pleased moan and a pained cry, as her hips, still in Artemis' lap, moved with a gentle rocking motion just once. She was physically trembling at how overpowering the physical and psychological aspects of what he was doing to her. She ran her hands up his chest, one of her palms brushing over one of his nipples through his shirt, feeling the erectile tissue in it and it making her even more keenly aware of what she feels between her legs through layers of fabric. "Artemis…"

A low chuckle escaped his lips and, in a rare moment of kindness, decided to grant her a bit of mercy. He removed his mouth from her ear.

The moment was short-lived, however. Before Holly had a chance to sigh in relief, he paused briefly to kiss her forehead before he moved to the other side of her head to take the tip of her other ear in his lips.

Holly whimpered and dug her fingernails into his skin through his shirt again. "Artemis - " She whimpered again in frustration because his name seemed to be the only thing she could remember how to say as her hips moved against him once again. He was attacking her sensitive skin with more force, obviously getting back at her for teasing him earlier. Her voice almost broke like she might cry from all the pleasure and pain sensors firing all at once.

By now, the strain between his legs were getting to be too much. Egged on ferociously by the feel of Holly's body squirming tightly against his and the sounds of his names accompanied by the soft whimpering and pleading, he growled around her skin, "You're going to do what I say now, are you not?" His voice had reverted back to the inherently primal, almost icily commanding tenure it used to have.

Holly shivered at Artemis' tone of voice, finding that it made her squirm a bit tighter against him. "Yes," she gasped, desperately. She exhaled breathily against his throat when his mouth left her extremely sensitive skin. "I told you I would… Just let – let me…" She slipped down a bit, kissing his neck, not being able to stop herself despite how out of breath she was.

The strain and frustration almost made it impossible for Artemis to finish unclasping his belt and get his pants undone, but he managed to do it. The feeling of Holly's body, her hands and her lips was almost too much; he feels like he's going to burst. At some far corner of his mind, he realized, with a bit of sympathy, that Holly was out of breath, but then he quickly rationalized that she probably should have thought of that before teasing him so cruelly earlier. He finally maneuvered his boxers, which were stretched and tented, before pulling his member free of them.

Artemis pressed his lips against Holly's once more before grasping her shoulders again and pushing her far down enough for her face to be a few inches aware from his lap. He then repeated her words back to her. "Lick it."

As soon as Holly had heard the belt buckle and the zipper, she realized fully what they were doing. She became keenly aware of the wet sensation between her legs and felt a wave of lust jolt through her body like electricity. She was too overwhelmed to process it, and everything in the next few moments being a blur until she blinked… And realized how quite big it was.

Holly blushed, her face a red so deep it almost matched her hair. She completely forgot how to use the Gift of Tongues for just a moment, and muttered a word that roughly translated as "wow" in Gnommish. She licked her lips, though she was actually a bit nervous, wondering if her tongue itself was quite gifted enough for… That.

Holly glanced up at Artemis, and their eyes met for an electrifying moment. They could always read each other perfectly; that had been proven time and time again. This time was no different, and realizing this, that they understood each other now, as well as they understood their mutual fear, anticipation and excitement was what also comforted and brazened them.

Holly was a bit calmer as dropped her eyes back to the taskf at… Hand… She moved her hand forward and touched his erect member with her small fingertips.

As soon as Artemis felt Holly's fingers on his member, he hissed sharply at the sensation, his back arching and his grip tightening on her shoulders. None of the fantasies that his genius, yet virgin mind, had come up with could ever surmount to this. Holly's touch alone was greater, more exquisite than anything he'd imagined. He gulped, trying to regulate his breathing as she got braver…

Getting used to the feeling of his member, Holly stroked it, feeling it throbbing a bit and wrapped her hand, her warm, tight little hand, around the base of it to hold it still. Taking a deep breath, driven by lust and curiousity, she leaned forward a little and tentatively slipped her tongue from between her lips and licked it… Just like a lollipop.

As if Holly's hands alone weren't enough, Artemis felt her tongue against him. He inhaled sharply, screwing his eyes shut for a few seconds. Her taste was as cautious as her first touch – slow, but long. His hands trembled as unbelievable pleasure shot through him. He opened his eyes to look down at her. This was so unlike his own hand, moving to her image in his mind. This was _real_. A groan escaped his lips before he gasped. "Holly…"

Holly suddenly wanted to hear more of that wonderful sound. She wanted to hear Artemis' voice, groaning in pleasure caused by her hands, her mouth… She took the head into her mouth, sucking cautiously, enjoying the reaction it caused. Impatient and almost in a trance-like state of lust, she started to move her head a bit so that she can more freely lick and suck at him, working her tongue and lips and the full warmth of her mouth of its tip.

Gasps and moans escaped Artemis' throat at the sensations of Holly's small, warm mouth surrounding his head and the upper part of his shaft. Her touch was sending pleasure shooting from his member to his skull, igniting mindless waves of electricity throughout his brain. His throat constricted even as she drew another long, wanton moan from him.

Holly sucked as much as she could and was almost disappointed when she had to draw away to catch her breath. She inhaled, taking in a deep, ragged lungful of air as she continued to caress him with her hands. Licking her lips to remoisten them, she looked up to make eye contact with him, the reality of the situation hitting her over and over again.

Artemis couldn't decide if Holly's need to catch her breath was a blessing or a curse. The break gave him a change to regain some of his senses. He looked down at her to meet her eyes again. Every moment in the past years that he'd admired her hair, her skin, her eyes disintegrated that he suddenly thought that her big, mismatched eyes looking at him with such wanton need and her dark red hair fanning out from around his member was the most beautiful sight of her that he'd ever witnessed. His voice came out raspy and soft, almost pleading – a tone that no one else in the world had ever or would ever hear. "Holly… Don't stop."

Holly smiled, her whole body tingling with a hormonal high. "Of course not," she said, her voice affectionate. She kept her hands moving on the lower part of his shaft, but tickled the head with the very tip of her tongue before wrapping her lips around it again. She began the back and forth motion that she needed to let it move in her mouth and at the top of her throat, experimentally seeing how far she can move it into her mouth before pulling it back, not pausing this time. She gasped for breath around it, but lustfully refusing to stop except to suck and lap at the bit of fluid that came out before he quite… Got there.

Holly's mouth was so unbelievably hot and small that Artemis couldn't think anymore. All he could make were groans of pleasure. He felt something building up in him, like a pressure getting ready to explode within him. His hands worked their way up to her head and buried themselves in her hair, grabbing fistfuls as she sent him stumbling dangerously close to the edge of oblivion. "Holly…" Her name came out as a deep moan as she took him further into her throat. He wasn't even aware of what he was saying anymore – if it's just cries of pleasure or her name he's moaning. He's been waiting every since she'd started on that candy. It can't be much longer now…

Holly was moaning herself, at how pleasurable it was to have her mouth so tightly full as she heard Artemis' voice, saying her name over and over and knowing that she was the only one in the world to have ever made Artemis Fowl the Second so unable to think and so powerless. Then again, her mind wandered to how she got where she was on her knees, realizing just how powerful he was for bringing her there. Both thoughts gave her a head rush, egging her on to continue sucking and to lick as much as she can without stopping, lustfully wanting him to feel everything that he could, even as the burning between her own legs, the tingling and desperation became almost unbearable.

Through the thick, almost tangible haze of pleasure, Artemis could feel himself teeter over the edge. He let himself go, his thoughts returning for a delicious second to the beautiful young lady who was doing this to him and the vague realization that he was tightening… Finally, something of an explosion took place, in his mind and well as his body, that rocked his very being. He came, jerking, shuddering against the couch, his grip tight enough to have pulled out Holly's hair if he had wanted to. It was easily the most incredibly experience of his life.

Holly pulled back and swallowed the first bit of Artemis' semen, but then, inadvertently got a bit of it on her face. But even as she wiped the bit off her cheek, she laughed good-naturedly, albeit very breathlessly and gently. After she felt his member become soft again, she let it go and replaced it into his boxers, before crawling back up so that she was straddling him, carefully not to touch his very sensitive skin.

Holly took another deep breath once more, and then very lightly, but very lovingly kissed Artemis' lips. He barely responded; his eyes closed, he only looked exhausted as he lay back against the couch, the back of his head against the armrest. She rubbed his cheek for a moment before running her fingers up into his hair, pulling back and rubbing his forehead almost as if trying to comfort him because of how overwhelming she could tell it was for the great Artemis Fowl II. Her ministrations must have had a touch of healing magic in them, because he opened his eyes, sitting up a bit.

Holly cleared her throat and blushed again, in spite of showing just how opposite of bashful she could be only moments before. "So…" she murmured.

Artemis came back to earth, but the aftereffects were still ringing through his mind. He looked around Holly to see that she had fixed his pants, even buckled the belt again before she'd come back up to him. "So," he repeated. He kissed on her the lips, a little tiredly, but the testosterone that was still pumping through his system contributed to the devilish little smirk he gave her then.

Suddenly, Artemis turned Holly over so that she was lying on her couch, on her back, with him hovering over her, supporting his weight on his forearms which were on either side of her head. "So…" he said again. "It's too bad that you wasted my end of the deal by asking me to suck on a lollipop." He briefly kissed her again before raising an eyebrow. "But I'm in a good mood today, so… It there anything else you would like me to taste?" He glanced down her body.

Holly's eyes widened, and she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. "A-Artemis… You don't… You don't have to – I mean, we - "

Artemis interrupted her. "I want to." He pressed his lips against hers, lingering this time, enjoying the feel of the butterfly touch of her eyelashes flickering shut against his cheek. "I want you to want me to."

Holly's breath started to become irregular again, but not terribly so, as she brushed the side of her nose against Artemis' a bit, conflicted now. "Artemis…" She swallowed and licked her lips as she pulled back as much as she could to look him the eye, not wanting to just continue to name alone. Her voice was soft, almost confused. "You _want_ to…?" He nodded slowly, looking at her as if she was a small, rather slow child. Holly didn't react though; after all these years, that particular look had grown more endearing than annoying. She smiled playfully. "But aren't you tired after…?"

Artemis almost gave her a mock pout before sobering again, as a mock pout wasn't exactly becoming of such an evil genius. "Must you underestimate me?" He leaned down and started kissing the side of her neck, licking gently at her pulse. In a soft, yet persuasive whisper, he asked her, playfully, "Aren't you aroused after." He let the sentence trail off the way she had, before he paused and looked into her eyes. "You know you want me to… …"

Holly felt a mix of fear and excitement build up in her chest and stomach. Uncertainty itched at her, almost making her backpedal. But then Holly looked up to meet the eyes of Artemis Fowl, and she suddenly felt herself smile a little, even as she nodded, granting him permission.

TBC

xXxXxXx

A/n

This will be updated soon, hopefully by next week.

I'd like to once again thank bohemianneko. Check out her fanfics; she's one of the greatest AH writers I know. ;)

Once again, if there are things that seemed off… You know, technical stuff… Leave me the Fowl alone, I'm a virgin. So there.

So as you can tell… Holly will be ravished next chapter… REVIEW!

Luv

Creatress


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

xXxXxXx

Author's Note:

The interesting thing I noticed about this fic was how it tested the "bravery" of the AF fans on this site. The first chapter didn't get reviews for about a whole day (that's never happened to a fic I put up), but as soon as the first two or three reviews came in, the rest just flew in, taped to owls. The most fascinating thing was that I usually get one or two private messages (from people who've already reviewed) when I take too long on Persephone's Crown or something, but for this fic, I got a lot of private messages from people who wanted an update. Which is pretty funny. A little sad, but pretty funny still. … Really, fandom, _what_ are we all ashamed of?

Luv

Creatress

xXxXxXxXx

Like a Lollipop Chapter 2

Holly felt a mix of fear and excitement build up in her chest and stomach. Uncertainty itched at her, almost making her backpedal. But then Holly looked up to meet the eyes of Artemis Fowl, and she suddenly felt herself smile a little, even as she nodded, granting him permission.

The smile that flickered across Artemis' lips was a cross between his dangerous vampiric smirk and an excited, more honest grin. He leant over and pressed his lips against those of the woman below him, accepting the invitation.

Holly closed her eyes, trying to relax and let her arms encircle Artemis' neck again, enjoying the feeling of his lips massaging her mouth. She sighed as he moved to kiss her jaw before starting to feast on the soft skin of her throat. "You are so…"

Artemis chuckled and brought a hand to Holly's stomach, rubbing her waist through the fabric of her blouse. "I'm so…?" he prompted.

Holly sighed again, this time sounding a little frustrated. "You know what you are." She felt his hand move up her stomach, and opened her eyes a little to see that the blades of his fingers were caressing her top buttons. She slightly arched her back, stubbornly hoping he wouldn't notice her heart racing. She swallowed, blushing deeply and looked up at Artemis again. "You know how bad you are." She then groaned a little, more in annoyance than pleasure. "And that sounded _so_ clichéd."

Artemis smirked a little before reaching up to kiss her ear before whispering into it. "And I suppose you're the good girl?" Then, he teasingly, almost threateningly, licked at the tip of it. When Holly moaned quietly, he covered her lips with his own, this time invading her mouth with his tongue before she could react.

Holly tensed a little when Artemis' tongue thrust into her mouth, making a muffled little cry almost in protest at the suddenness. But she started kissing back, eventually using one hand to play his hair, making it a little disheveled, her fingers starting to tremble with the rest of her body when she felt his hands start moving across the buttons of her blouse again. It was the sudden release of the pressure across her chest, one that was barely there to begin with, that told her he'd undone one, causing a sudden jolt of panic to shoot through her.

As Holly lurched and gasped, Artemis broke off the kiss, sensing something was wrong. He frowned, looking concerned, as one of his hands found their way to her back. "Is everything okay?" he asked, rubbing the small of her back in a comforting gesture.

Holly sighed a little, trying to will her heart to slow. It took a bit of effort to start talking, and she looked up at Artemis, with her brows a little furrowed with worry. "Arty… If we're going to do this, I have to tell you…" she said, careful not to let herself stammer. She inhaled a little, glancing away from his icy blue gaze… She suddenly wished they weren't wearing their contacts. His eyes were gentle, but they still held traces of the other, more ruthless Artemis that made her feel… She couldn't put a word to the thought, but the feeling swept over her, sending ripples of fear and… Something else… through her.

"What is it, Holly?" Artemis asked.

Holly almost smiled at the tone of his voice. He was still concerned, still curious, but still male – _impatient_. She took a deep breath again, readying herself, trying not to wonder how he would react. "I'm a virgin. I'm not ready to… To…" She flushed a little, turning away from him, and feeling extremely childish for it. She forced herself to turn back to him and instantly scowled when she saw that Artemis looked a little amused. "What?" she hissed.

Artemis tried to keep his expression steady; he had never been able to guess if Holly was a virgin or not – by human standards, she would have been in her early twenties. And while Holly was beautiful in her own way, he somehow doubted that the males of the fairies had lined up to date the girl who'd set out to break the all-male image of Recon. If fairies were anything like humans in this department, the other cops would have felt too awkward (never mind how Holly might have felt about dating someone at work) and the males who weren't cops would probably have been too insecure.

Chuckling softly, Artemis kissed the scowl off Holly's face and he pulled her closer against him. "Nothing," he said. Before Holly could respond, he kissed her again, letting his lips linger near hers as he spoke. When Holly lost all traces of annoyance and looked up at him with that wanton, yet innocent adoration again, he smirked. "In that case…" His tone then took on an almost darkly teasing quality, settling on a tenor that was serious in all its mock-chivalry. "In that case, my lady, I will honour your virginity - " He kissed her briefly, letting the tip of his tongue run along her lower lip as she pouted in frustration and desire beneath him. "…Until such a time that you're ready for me." This time, Artemis pushed his tongue into Holly's mouth, catching her gasp against his lips, letting his tongue explore her mouth, leaving no place there untouched.

Holly trembled, flickers of magic and electricity igniting behind her eyes and in her mind. Her arms tightened around Artemis' neck. When he finally pulled away a little, she breathed against his neck before arching her own neck a bit so that she could kiss the tender, pale flesh of his jugular, licking along the path to the pressure point as best she could. She couldn't get enough of the taste of him, the smell of him – under the cologne, it was indescribable, the only familiar scents she could take away being the slightest hints of Earl Grey, ink and something else… Something almost woodsy; almost outdoorsy.

Artemis shuddered slightly at the feeling of Holly's lips at his neck. He grinned against Holly's hair at her actions, his hand having left her back to run along the line of buttons on her blouse, undoing each one, top to bottom. He stopped when he registered the feeling of her denim pants; there were no more buttons to undo on her top. He retraced the path his hand had travelled, this time letting his fingers caress Holly's soft, but firm stomach on the way back up to her bra-encased breasts.

Holly had stiffened at the first feeling of Artemis' hand along her stomach. She unwrapped her arms a little, but kept her hands on his shoulders as she pulled away a little, leaning back against the couch again. Her heart was hammering against her ribs in – fear? Excitement? Both? She couldn't tell – she couldn't think enough to tell.

Artemis looked into Holly's eyes, wanting to give her a reassuring look or word, but he found that he couldn't even think of one. Instead, he turned his attention to her open blouse and pushed the sides further apart and slightly off her shoulders. For a few seconds, he was struck still by the sight of her breasts, covered only by a simple, black bra.

Artemis was entranced, but a thought broke through the lustful haze clouding his head and he suddenly let out a short, dry laugh. He ran his thumb over the right strap before looking Holly in the eyes again. It was difficult to read what she was feeling now – she met his eyes bravely, looking as nervous as he felt. There weren't numerous times in his life where he told her the truth, even whilst knowing it would cost him. But this was one of those times. "Holly," he said, honestly. He delicately prodded at the bra strap. "I have no idea how to work these things."

Holly's eyes suddenly widened, but she had the grace to stifle a laugh at the thought registered. But then, her lips curled into a devious smile. "Artemis Fowl - " she stopped to swallow as she said his name, as it, once again, solidified the reality of what she was doing and who is was doing it with. "… doesn't know?"

Artemis gave her a serious, slightly irritated look. "Artemis Fowl does not know," he confirmed. But then he raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather I did know?" He successfully bit down a smirk. "That I'd practiced on some other girl before I came to you?"

The question had its desired effect. The amusement left Holly's face, and she looked away from him, the thought actually causing a deep pang of jealousy in her as she looked back up into his eyes. "No," she told him, honestly. "I wouldn't rather that…"

Artemis gave her a deadpanned look. "Great."

Holly licked her lips to moisten them, then shifted her weight beneath him a bit, arching her back up a little. "Put your hands on my back… Against the back of it."

Artemis smiled, thinly, trying to hide his nervousness and, for once in his life, did as he was told. He slid Holly's blouse off her arms and tossed it onto the coffee table beside the couch before placing his hands against her back. He felt Holly tighten her arms around his neck again, stiffening a little, almost as if bracing herself against him. The bra felt like something hard, but flexible, under something soft; an odd combination. "Okay," Artemis said, gently exploring the back of the bra with his fingers. His voice didn't betray his nervousness; thank God for his work's requirement of hiding one's feelings. "Now what?"

Holly leant against Artemis' chest, hoping he wouldn't notice her blushing furiously. She found no humour in this at all now. "The center…" she murmured. "Feel for the fasteners. There are two, and they're…" She tried to find the right words, finding it hard to think. "They're like hook-and-eye… Sort of things…" A soft, nervous laugh escaped her then. "Kind of… Unhook them…"

Artemis had to bite down a chuckle at Holly's words. Apparently, misery wasn't the only thing that loved company. It was comforting to know that Holly was as scared, nervous and uneasy as he was. He tried to find what she described to him, but found a bit of trouble trying to get the garment to… Do what he wanted it to do. He finally grew frustrated and lost his last bit of patience. "Holly, do you like this brassier?"

Holly's eyes widened. She started to tell him not to think about, almost squirming to stop him. "No!" she shrieked. She realized too late that had been a bad way to start and started to continue before Artemis silenced her.

"No?" Artemis interrupted. "Good." He used both hands to twist the strip of fabric and jerk it in two opposite directions.

A sudden tearing noise was heard and Artemis felt strangely satisfied at the sound. He ripped the bra the rest of the way before taking Holly's shoulders to push her back against the armrest. "Hooks and eyes, my…" He trailed off when he saw the look of utter disbelief on the redhead's face. He tried not to smile as he gave her a quick kiss to the lips. "If you want, I'll invent a new fastening system for us."

That seemed to snap Holly out of her daze. "Artemis!" She swallowed, and tried to glare at him.. "Now how am I going to – I have to go home without it…"

Artemis wasn't really listening to Holly at this point, as he was suddenly aware of his pulse racing and his temperate rising again as he started pulling the tattered bra away from Holly's shoulders. The action silenced the woman beneath him, too, as Holly suddenly remembered what they were in the middle of. Artemis slowly slid the fabric away, savouring this moment, as he uncovered her breasts.

Holly trembled slightly, unable to look away from Artemis' eyes, even though he wasn't looking into hers – she was transfixed with _his_ transfixion with her. She'd never seen him like this before; he was nervous and unsure, curious and determined, focused and unfocussed all at once. It was like she was discovering him as he explored her. Her heartbeat started rising as she felt his gaze on the bare skin of her chest as he tore away the layers that she was so used to having between them. She was tempted to wrap her arms around herself, to cover herself up… But she suddenly found that she couldn't move.

Artemis finally removed the garment and absent-mindedly threw it aside, eyes fixed on the sight of Holly's bare bosom. Her breasts were like the rest of her – beautiful, perfect, and the sight of them sent a throb pounding through his nether regions again. He glanced up into her eyes to see the anxiety there. He once again smiled at the thought that she was as nervous as he was, and it gave him the push he needed.

Artemis ran his fingers along the sides of her breasts for a second, feeling Holly tremble beneath him, a small gasp escaping her lips. He looked up to her face again, but Holly had closed her eyes, her lower lip caught between her teeth. He took a few seconds to caress the sides of her breasts, keeping his eyes on her face, before he cupped them, preparing to further explore this new territory with his hands. Holly squirmed beneath him, her eyes fluttering open for a few seconds.

Artemis took some time, letting his hands wander toward her areolae, gently rubbing the sensitive skin beneath his fingers. Finally, he brought a thumb to her right nipple and caressed it experimentally to see how Holly would react…

Holly gasped and whimpered as her nipples hardened tightly, almost painfully quickly, as Artemis brushed his thumbs over them. She exhaled, moaning softly, her hips still squirming, in an innocently suggestive way. She finally opened her eyes to meet Artemis' – _seeing_ him was suddenly comforting, and she managed a small smile. "A-Artemis, you…" Not knowing how to complete the sentence, she brought a hand to his arm, massaging it a little, but she couldn't concentrate enough to be anything more than affectionate… But this simple gesture seemed to please him, too.

Egged on by the delicious way Holly had reacted, he started rubbing her other nipple, feeling the soft, but hot fingers of desire start trailing up and down his spine. "Do you like that?" His voice had been quieted by the entranced state he was still in, but still tinged with the lust he'd been feeling so wildly before. Without waiting for a reply, he let his instincts, his sudden overwhelming urge to _do_ something, guide him. He brought his mouth to her right nipple, letting his tongue flick at it.

Holly's 'yes' to Artemis' question died away in a breathy whimper. She'd braced herself in anticipation when she'd realized what he was about to and almost cried out when it happened, the sensation being so new to her… Warm, wet… A moan escaped her, but she managed to run her fingers through the back of his hair, rubbing his scalp softly. "Artemis - " She gasped, suddenly feeling his lips at her areola around his tongue, which was still tasting her nipple. Feeling the need to move, to do something other than play with his hair, she saw he had one knee on the couch between her legs and one at her side. She cautiously entwined one of her legs with his, rubbing her foot softly up and down his calf and in the dip behind his knee through his trousers, just happy to fulfill her sudden desire to touch him in any way she could.

Artemis was very vaguely distracted by the feeling of Holly's toe against his leg, but it pleased him that she was yearning to touch him as much as he craved to touch her. However, nothing could take his attention was from the newly discovered taste of the sensitive skin of her virgin breasts… His breath caressed her skin before he kissed her nipple once again before moving his mouth to her other breast. As soon as he found her other nipple with his mouth, Holly gasped, arching a little beneath him, almost as if offering herself as she pushed herself against him. When he used his thumb to massage her other nipple, which was still wet with his saliva, she moaned again, louder this time, squirming.

Holly's hips writhed a bit, though at the same time, her nurturing impulses caused her to keep running her hands through Artemis' hair and rub his neck, lovingly and deeply, as she moaned every time he licked her fully. "Oh… Feels so…" she murmured, her fingers tightening around some of his hair. She very vaguely realized that she's getting more and more aroused and that no matter how much she loved this, that she wanted more – wanted him closer to her.

Artemis grinned against Holly's chest. "Feels so…?" But when he sat up a little and looked down at her, he was suddenly hit by a wave of lust again, this time, the feeling made so much more intense by the sight of Holly half-nude, writhing beneath him… He moved away from her bosom to take in the full picture of her and another primal part of his brain roared to life, and Artemis was suddenly very displeased that Holly was only _half_-naked. Suddenly, his hands were at her pants, intent on twisting the button loose. "Don't worry…" His voice had a slightly sarcastic, teasing quality to it. "I won't rip these. If they behave."

As Artemis turned back to the button, Holly took the opportunity to take a breath, half disappointed for losing Artemis' mouth and hands, but half relieved because of the sensory overload of… Everything… Being so new to her; to both of them. She looked up and, catching the lust behind his eyes, licked her lips a little. Her tone was quiet, and a little coy, but bold still. "Artemis?"

Artemis undid the button just in time to look up and meet Holly's eyes. A jolt of lust burst through him as soon as their gazes locked. He wondered how she could look so innocent and scared, yet so wanton and audacious at the same time. "Yes, Holly?" he managed to breathe. He pulled her zipper open and grasped the waistband of her pants before looking back up at her, waiting for her to continue so that he could go on to complete his task.

Holly flushed, loving the look in Artemis' eyes and being aware that, not only has it made her all the more wetter, but realizing that he'll soon see it. Her breath hitched. "Again… I just… Even your hands are… Bigger. Than…" She flushed deeper, her face turning almost as dark red as her hair, at the thought of insinuating that she's touched herself, even though she knew (if Artemis' earlier words were anything to go by) that he's touched himself too and wouldn't judge her.

Artemis stared at Holly, noting the way she stammered nervously, and couldn't help but feel a mixture of strange emotions, one of the most surprising being amusement. However, that little bit of sadism was accompanied by a higher sense of duty and compassion. Still, he had to fight a smirk off his lips as he leaned forward to kiss Holly's forehead. "Don't worry, Holly." The words were an order and a request, comforting and begging all at once.

Holly wrapped her arms around Artemis' neck and kissed his cheek before smiling. "I'll try," she promised.

Artemis grinned, voraciously, rather happy to be able to return back to business. His nervousness ambushed him when he turned his hands and gaze back to her pants, but the feeling was no match for the lust that Holly's kiss on his cheek sent running through his system. In one swift movement, he pulled Holly's pants off of her, throwing them to the floor to join her bra and blouse, revealing her small, yet shapely legs. He turned his attention to the only garment on her body now, and cautiously touched it at her hip. He found it hard to look up into Holly's face at the moment. To fill the silence than anything else, he murmured, "Tell me what kind of lingerie you like."

Recognizing his attempt at calming her down, Holly almost smiled a little. But there were few things that could soothe her nerves now, and all she could think that that the subject matter they were discussing was very damp and slightly clinging to the skin beneath. "I… Nothing fancy," she finally sighed, trying to answer coherently. "Just this or my one-piece, but…" Then, searching his face, she asked him cautiously, "What do you like?" A smile suddenly pulled at her lips; her tone was teasing now. "Lace?"

A small chuckle escaped Artemis and he fixed his eyes on Holly's face to watch her expression as he took hold of the sides of very last piece of clothing on her. Her eyes widened. "If I don't care for something, Holly, it'll matter less to me what's it _made_ of."

Holly suddenly placed both of her hands over Artemis', stopping him from doing anything just yet. "Are you sure?" she asked again.

Artemis nodded, never looking away from her eyes. "I'm always sure about everything I want. You know that." He furrowed his eyebrow a bit. "Holly… Do _you_ want this?"

A short laugh escaped Holly then, though her breath was shuddering and her heart was pounding so much that she looked flushed. She squirmed a bit, almost as if she was thinking about it, about stopping Artemis, but the ache throbbing at the bottom of her stomach killed any thoughts of those that she formed. But then Holly realized it wasn't just _that_ ache…

Holly met Artemis' gaze and felt a sudden jolt go through her. His eyes were both blue, because of the contact he wore over his left eye, but she could practically see her own eye beneath it. They had switched eyes, but it was more than that – their eyes were like a mere symbol to the closeness they shared, a closeness that couldn't be defined or described. He was a part of her and she felt the need for him in every fiber of her being, from her hands to the arches of her feet, from her lips to every beat of her heart, she felt the need to be connected to him. And while she couldn't be quite so connected with him just yet – for several very good reasons – the need to be close to him was strong, too strong to fight. She smiled and pulled him down against her. "Yes."

Holly let Artemis catch her lips with his own in a kiss that was full of comfort as it was lacking in chastity.

Artemis grinned when they parted, and Holly laughed nervously before she shut her eyes. "Go on, then," she murmured.

Artemis gently, but rather quickly, slid the black panties down Holly's legs and off of her, trying not to freeze at the sight of her. His absent-mindedly tossed the flimsy garment to her pile of clothes on the floor, a lump forming at the back of his throat as his eyes ran up her legs and stopped at the smooth skin over her pelvic bone, under which Holly had her thighs pressed firmly together. Artemis swallowed, feeling that heat come rushing back to him, the sight before him sending blood rushing away from his head where his brain was to another head entirely. Finally, he managed to form a thought. "Do you… Shave?" His voice finally sounded less casual than he had earlier. Now, it sounded constricted, giving away that he'd forgotten how to breathe.

Holly's eyes fluttered open and she looked surprised for a second. A shiver passed through her, partly from a chill, but mostly from fear and excitement… Excitement that was so clear to her because of the warm wetness that had gotten past her inner labia and slightly moistened the inside of her thighs. She wasn't even consciously sure why she'd decided to press her legs together, but it only made the ache more persistent. "Shave?" she repeated, breathlessly. She had to think for a second, almost as if she'd forgotten. "N-no…"

Holly's heart almost leapt into her throat when Artemis straightened, cocking his head to the side a little as he glanced at her before dropping his gaze back to her mound. His knees were still on either side of her own knees, so when he sat up, two things hit Holly – one, that Artemis was much bigger than her. Two, _he_ was still fully dressed. The vulnerability of her state sent a not-unpleasant electricity running down her spine that pooled into a cool heat at the bottom of her stomach, a feeling that Holly was a complete stranger to. Before she could dwell on it, Artemis was speaking and she had to strain to concentrate on what he was saying.

"Fairies don't have pubic hair?" Artemis asked. The scientific curiousity in his tone did nothing to lessen the nervous desire that was still there. In a sudden move that made Holly start visibly and arch her spine a little, he reached out and ran his index finger from the bottom of her stomach and vertically over her mound to the cross of her legs. Her reaction sent a throb of lust through him so forceful, it felt like an invisible fist had punched him in the gut and knocked the air out of him for a second. It took him a second to realize Holly was shaking her head.

"We do, we do," she gasped, sounding almost like a prisoner being tortured for information. The thought made Artemis reached out to stroke the side of her face and hair in a calming gesture. Holly opened her eyes and inhaled, catching his hand. She licked her lips. "It's a sort of laser that removes it… Humans have it, too, but ours is safer." She gulped, then elaborated. "Not having body hair makes flying easier," she explained in one, quick breath.

Artemis slowly nodded. "Of course," he said, quietly. He met Holly's eyes for a brief second, drinking in her anticipation for what was about to happen, sweetened by the affection for him that accompanied it. A smile that would have struck many as altogether unholy flickered across his lips for a second, sending a shiver running through the fairy beneath him, before he finally lowered himself to her hip level.

Holly swallowed, feeling her heart flutter against her ribs, but she reached out to cup Artemis' cheek, almost trying to calm him down, despite how nervous she herself was feeling. He looked as calm and stoic as ever, but she knew him too well – she saw the vague twitch above his left brow, the very slight flare of his nostrils. The thought almost made her smile, but then she felt his hands on her legs and she bit her lower lip instead.

Artemis' hands caressed the outside of Holly's thighs, before they wandered over her legs and came to a stop near the top of her legs. He paused and looked up into her eyes. When he spoke, his voice was laced with nervousness, but had attained that soft, commanding tone again. "Open your legs, Holly."

Holly swallowed hard, and trembling a bit, more scared and excited than she'd ever been in her entire life, she very slightly spread her legs, managing only a few inches before Artemis' hands were clamped against the soft skin of her inner thighs, preventing her from closing them again. Holly almost protested when he pushed her legs apart even further, but couldn't find her voice, only having enough mind power to be painfully aware of how wet she was.

Artemis' had stopped breathing as Holly moved her legs, and his heart pounded at dangerous speeds, his breath hitching, as her womanly folds, glistening with moisture, came unveiled. He somehow started to talk, only to, ironically enough, give voice to one thought. "Wow…"

Holly laughed softly through her nerves, managing to relish everything about the look on Artemis' face. "Wow, Artemis?" she whispered, almost afraid to break him out of the trance he seemed to be in. She swallowed and licked her lips when he met her eyes and smiled.

"Wow, Holly," Artemis repeated. Turning his gaze back to her folds, he gently massaged Holly's inner thighs in a half-hearted attempt to calm her down, his thoughts scattered all over the place, most of them focused on the young woman spread out before him and a select other few focused on something else… Licking his lips a little, because they were getting a little dry and his earlier hunger was starting to return with an edge to it, he felt the overwhelming urge to touch her. Almost cautiously, he used his index finger to trace the inner part of her outer labia, watching her carefully to see how she might react to his touch.

Holly closed her eyes, moaning quietly, instinctively parting her legs a little more. Even the least sensitive part of those sensitive folds of flesh causing her to feel almost dizzy when he touched her there. She forced her eyes open and meet Artemis' gaze, silently encouraging him with a shy, but longing, little smile.

Artemis, it seemed, was even more a sadistic jerk than a hormonal male. His smile was teasing, with the faintest hints of sarcasm touching his voice. "Good?" he asked, casually.

If Holly had had the least bit of experience, Artemis would have infuriated her then. All Holly could do was squirm a little, impatient in spite of herself, feeling like the throbbing ache between her legs would slowly drive her mad… But if she had to lose her mind, Artemis would lose his, too. "Yes," she hissed.

Chuckling quietly, Artemis continued to explore Holly's womanhood with his fingers, tracing her outer labia before moving closer to her inner folds, gently running his finger along her slit, vaguely aware of her body twisting above him. Her quiet moans and whimpers filled his ears, becoming more and more strained as he neared her center. She was so much wetter, the closer he got to her center. Because of anatomy texts, he recognized her clitoris, and knew it was the most sensitive part, but as much as he ached to touch it, he was disciplined – he always saved the best for last. Instead, a rather territorial spark flickered to life in him and Artemis moved his index finger toward her opening. He heard Holly let out a quiet cry as he gently started to push the tip of his finger in, being careful to feel for a trace of maidenhead.

Holly whimpered and moaned, closing her eyes and feeling her leg muscles tighten a bit and her toes curl. Her heart beat fast enough to feel like it was going to burst, her clit throbbing, begging, pleading… But she couldn't find the vocal capacity to do anything but whimper and try to breathe and Artemis continued to explore her, learn her. She felt the primal urge for something inside her, quite strongly, but knew she wasn't ready for it, either. The thoughts frustrated her, almost making her angry, when she suddenly felt Artemis' finger reach a little bit deeper into her.

"Artemis…" It took Holly a second to realize that she'd breathed his name, her thoughts centered on her muscles which, as they were unaccustomed to anything larger than her own occasional finger, were excruciatingly tight around his.

Artemis couldn't find the voice to respond to Holly. He had gotten his index finger, up to its second joint, into her, and all he could think of was how incredibly tight and wet and hot she was. He leaned a little closer to her and caught her scent – it was soft, feminine and sweet, alluring enough to further stir the hunger that had already been attacking him.

Holly whimpered a bit as Artemis' finger slowly moved inside her… Her hymen had barely parted for her, and as she'd expected, Artemis' finger alone was more than just a little uncomfortable. She was well aware that the 'first time' was usually, at least, a _little_ painful and that just about every girl who didn't practice celibacy had to experience it, but still… She gripped the couch cushions, biting her lip, having an internal struggle about whether she should voice her discomfort… If she didn't ask him to stop, the pain might kill her. If she did ask him to stop, her own need would kill her. She arched her back, praying that the discomfort would pass.

Being a male virgin driven by lust, Artemis was completely unaware of the distress he was causing. Unable to quell his hunger, his thirst, any longer, he glanced up at Holly for half a second before he leant forward and experimentally flicked his tongue at her inner labia, causing Holly to cry out and silently scream as her muscles throbbed and squeezed even more tightly – almost too tightly – around his finger.

Artemis heard Holly, but he could barely concentrate. She tasted as sweet as she smelled and he suddenly felt lightheaded for a few seconds. Like a man who had abstained from tasting alcohol all his life who has just been introduced to the finest, richest brandy, he quickly felt the need for more. Feeling Holly contract around his finger again, he suddenly noticed how she was trembling out of the corner of his eye. Artemis removed his finger, but soon replaced it with his tongue, making Holly arch her back and cry out again.

Artemis gave her a long lick up her slit, prodding his tongue gently at her opening, massaging the area as it slowly worked its way back to where his finger used to be. Holly whimpered, the sensation being the most amazing thing she had ever felt, his tongue being so warm and soft, and yet so strong and able to manipulate her. She cried out again as he tasted her, reaching almost as far into her as he had with his finger, her mind going blank as waves of heat and electricity washed over her.

Anxious to continue his experimentations, Artemis removed his tongue from Holly's opening. But almost as soon as he did, he used it to taste the little bud he'd been wondering about ever since he'd looked at it. He pressed his tongue firmly against her clitoris… He heard Holly's sharp gasp of utter and complete amazement, but then he moved his tongue against her clit, and her legs quaked as a spasm shot through her body, a scream erupting from her.

Reacting without thinking, Artemis grabbed hold of Holly's legs with each of his arms to hold her still, but continued to work his tongue over her clitoris in little circles and taps. Her reactions as she twisted on the couch, her taste and her moans and screams were driving him wild with lust. Suddenly, thought sliced through his desire like a knife, and he made the decision to make her scream; make her scream as loud as she could, the way she'd made him cry out earlier.

Artemis could feel Holly's legs almost fight as she squirmed and gripped the cushions, desperately looking for something to dig her fingernails into. His tongue was making her almost sob as deep heaves of breath and cries of ecstasy tore through her throat, getting louder and more uniform, as tears ran from her tears. The intensity of what he was doing to her was overwhelming, making almost hurt because it felt _so_ good. She was writhing, almost flailing against him, as if she wanted to escape… But he'd never let her escape him before, and this time would be no different. They both knew that Holly wasn't going anywhere, that she wasn't going to squirm away or do anything but let Artemis Fowl have his way with her.

Holding Holly in place by positioning his weight on his forearms and pinning her legs down with them, Artemis moved his tongue away from her clit to taste her opening again. He used his thumb and forefinger of his right hand to work her clit, as he used his tongue to move inside her, the way he would, sometime in the future. Holly whimpered at the sensation – being new to this, Artemis was also a little rough, and while it almost hurt to have her clit toyed with so mercilessly, she loved it, especially with the added benefits of it freeing his tongue to fill her with the most indescribably satisfying feeling she'd ever felt. Her own burning between her legs felt so intense, enough to throb with her heartbeat, her little bud of a clit every bit as hard as he had ever been, a mere touch almost making her scream…

Artemis needed to satiate his mental hunger; he needed to push Holly over the edge the same she had done to him. He tongue moved faster, its rhythm increasing in tempo, even pushing further inside her with its force, invoking a gasp from her. His fingers are almost brutal in their treatment of her clit, but he's beyond noticing, focused solely on the goal of making her come.

"A-Artemis…" Unable to form any other words, Holly moaned, a pleading, lustful quality almost turning it into a soft growl. She felt the intensity of her heat increase and shrink, felt herself throb around his tongue. She recognized what was about to happen and the thought made her toes curl. "Artemis… You… You're…" She didn't know what she was trying to say. She trembled with pleasure as he continued his ministrations and she felt her orgasm building, deep and feeling her internal muscles throbbing at least as hard as her clit, showing Artemis without words, just how tight, warm and wet she could be…

Just when Holly inched near her orgasm, almost, but not quite there, the heat inside her building to excruciating levels, Artemis removed his tongue and fingers away from her. But Holly had barely a second to realize the absence, before his lips once again found her clit and he none-too-gently plunged his index finger, to the knuckle, inside her.

Her mind went blank and Holly screamed at the sudden intrusion and the sensation of his lips against her clit, her body almost jerking off the couch as the orgasm tore through her small body. She felt like she was drowning – screaming and gasping for breath, all thoughts disappearing under an ocean of pleasure, a million sensors going off in her brain, sending a chaotic symphony of emotions rushing through her.

Artemis caught some of her watery discharge on his tongue, some of it getting on his chin when he sat up to get a good look at her. He'd seen Holly at her best and her worst – he'd seen her happy and exuberant, crushed and tearful, brutal and vindictive, calm and forgiving… But he had never seen her in a moment where she didn't look _stunning_, and this – this topped every level of fierce beauty that the fairy had ever displayed. Her short hair was splayed around her head like a fiery halo and her skin, gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat, shone like gold. Holly had always looked like a mythological creature, who had stepped out of the dreams of the most inspired artists of history, but when she finally opened her blue and hazel eyes and met his gaze, she looked like nothing less than a goddess. A goddess who had never been seen or envisioned by anyone other than him. His own, personal goddess who he planned to worship for a very long time.

Holly blinked, trying to snap out of her daze, and she managed a soft, tired smile at the young man above her. Artemis grinned and leaned down, slipping his arms under her back and pulling her against him. "So?" he asked.

Holly laughed, quietly, wrapping her arms around Artemis' neck. "So," she said.

"How do you feel?" Artemis asked, kissing the lobe of Holly's ear.

"Mmm," Holly mumbled, burying her face into Artemis shirt. "A little cold, actually." She couldn't help but smile when she felt him kiss the side of her head.

Artemis pulled away from her a little to look her in the eyes. "What do you want to do now?" he asked, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Holly frowned, puzzled at the casual question. The top of her ears tingled with a not-entirely unpleasant feeling and she straightened a little. "What do you mean 'what do I want to do now?'" she asked, carefully. Artemis' only response was to hold her tighter against him, making her gasp when he kissed her. "Artemis…" she groaned when they broke it off. "_Please_ tell me that's a pen in your pocket."

Fin… For now, at least.

xXxXxXx

A/n

People might be wondering why this took so long… Yeah, truthishly, I have no idea. But I'm back now. With a vengeance. Growl.

Special thanks to LycanNoir (formerly known as Bohemian Neko) and the amazing Kit Heart for betaing (is that a word?).

Who wants a sequel? If enough people ask me, in a _review_, that they want a sequel… I aim to please.

REVIEW!

Luv

Creatress


End file.
